Life is Beautiful
by Sslast99
Summary: This my first FF for KnB fandom / ga bisa bikin summary / Akakuro / RnR!


Tittle : Life is Beautiful (Shortfiction of Akakuro)

Cast : Akashi Seijuro, Kuroko Tetsuya, _Kiseki no Sedai_ , Kagami Taiga.

Genre : Romance, Drama

Type : Short Fiction

 **Salam kenal untuk akakuro ship. Author sedang jatuh cinta dengan pairing di KnB ini. Jadi ini adalah FF pertama author mengenai Akakuro. Mohon maaf bila dalam FF ini banyak kesalahan. Rencanya author dalam membuat FF akakuro hanya akan membuat yang type short fiction saja. Jangan lupa tinggalkan review kalian.**

 **WARNING IS SHOUNEN AI**

 **IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ THIS**

 _~Kehidupan tidak akan hanya menetap pada satu pijakan~_

Sebuah gedung dengan atap tertutup yang seperti aula atau disebut sebagai sebuah _gym_ menjadi sebuah objek pandangan oleh pemuda dengan rambut berwarna biru yang senada dengan bola matanya. Ada sebuah kalimat yang tertera di dalam pikirannya secara kasat muncul. 'Akhirnya tiba dimana aku dan yang lainnya akan benar-benar meninggalkan sekolah ini.'

Murid kelas 3 SMU Seirin itu perlahan menutup pintu _gym_ tersebut. Semuanya begitu sepi. Tentu saja baru saja mereka melaksanakan kelulusan. Maka dengan begitu semua akan memulai kehidupan masing-masing. Sama seperti Kagami dulu, cahaya yang selalu bersamanya yang memutuskan untuk pergi mencapai cita-citanya ke Amerika.

Pemuda pemilik bola mata berwarna biru itu tersenyum. Kuroko tersenyum melihat mantan kapten tim basketnya, rupanya dia belum pulang bersama dengan anggota _kiseki no sedai_ yang lain dan sengaja menunggunya?

"Tetsuya." Suara baritone itu menyapa indera pendengarannya.

Mata berwarna biru itu menatap lurus ke si surai marah. "Akashi- _kun_ kau masih disini?"

"Semua memang akan begini Tetsuya, tentu saja berubah. Kau sendiri kau akan melanjutkan kemana?" Pertanyaan itu diiringi dengan sebuah senyuman hangat yang jarang sekali dikeluarkan oleh seorang Akashi Seijuro.

Selalu begini, setelah pertandingan panas dengan _jabberwock_ beberapa waktu lalu setiap kali pemuda bersurai merah ini tersenyum, jantung seorang Kuroko Tetsuya selalu berdetak tidak karuan. " _Wakanai._ Tapi sepertinya aku akan kuliah jurusan pendidikan dan mungkin mengajar di taman kanak-kanak."

Akashi mengangguk mengerti. "Memang kau sangat menyukai anak-anak. Berjuanglah." Mengacak rambut si pemuda biru.

"Kau sendiri akan kemana Akashi- _kun_?" Mata Kuroko menatap penuh harap.

Akashi memandang sekeliling dan menghirup nafas sesaat. "London. Aku akan kuliah bisnis disana. Kau tahu bukan siapa lagi jika bukan aku yang meneruskan perusahaan."

" _Ganbatte_." Kalimatnya memang menyemangati namun terkesan datar. Tetapi ada sebuah rasa sesak ketika mendengarnya.

" _One on one_ denganku? Hitung-hitung menjadi kenangan terakhir sebelum aku pergi ke London?" Sebuah perintah bukan penawaran.

Terdengar suara decitan sepatu di lapangan basket yang sepi itu. Tetesan-tetesan keringat juga mulai membasahi lantai yang tadinya kering. Dua orang sedang memperebutkan satu bola basket. Meski ini sebuah pertandingan satu lawan satu biasa tentu saja mereka tidak mau mengalah satu sama lain.

Akashi begitu serius menghadapi Kuroko. Setidaknya ini bisa membuatnya mengurangi rasa gugup sebelum keberangkatannya besok ke London. Sudah lewat satu jam, dengan kemenangan tipis yang diperoleh Akashi. Mereka berbaring kemudian, mengistirahatkan sesaat tubuhnya yang kelelahan. Ini menyenangkan sangat menyenangkan rasanya tidak ingin berakhir begitu saja dan tetap seperti ini. Namun kalimat itu mengakhiri semuanya.

"Sampai jumpa Tetsuya." Melambaikan tangannya dan berbalik.

Tes.

Ingin menahannya, namun Kuroko tahu bahwa itu bukan haknya.

 _~Bukankah jika sudah terpisah terlalu lama seringkali membuat seseorang bisa melupakan orang yang sudah lama dikenalnya dulu?~_

 **Sepuluh Tahun Kemudian….**

Acara reuni dengan kawan lama tentu menjadi salah satu momen yang paling menyenangkan untuk mereka yang sudah tidak bertemu lama. Kuroko yang bertemu sapa dengan teman SMU dan SMPnya. Yah walau memang semuanya tidak bisa datang namun sahabat-sahabat terdekat datang. Bahkan Kagami yang berada di Amerika juga ikut hadir.

Mereka bercengkerama bersama. Menceritakan kejadian-kejadian baru yang masing-masing mereka alami. Hingga pertanyaan mengenai apakah mereka sudah mempunyai pasangan memang menjadi topik yang paling hangat. Ada yang mengaku masih belum punya dan berlari dari pertaanyaan tersebut.

"Sudah hampir selesai Kuroko, sepertinya Akashi memang tidak akan datang." Kagami mengeluarkan suaranya.

Si surai pirang ikut berkata semangat. Kise Ryouta. " _Ne ne._ Akashicchi sudah menjadi orang yang super sibuk."

"Bagaimana tidak sibuk dia sudah menjadi Direktur Utama Akashi Corp. _nodayo_." Kebiasaan Midorima Shintarou dari dulu memang tidak pernah berubah.

Aomine berkata dengan malas. "Mungkin saja dia sudah lupa dengan kita."

Murasakibara dengan rambut pendeknya mengiyakan kalimat Aomine. "Benar juga Akachin kan tidak pernah bertemu lagi dengan kita sepuluh tahun. Kita juga banyak berubah."

"Si Akashi juga tidak pernah membalas satu pesan pun." Midorima kesal juga dengan teman masa kecilnya itu.

Kagami memandang Kuroko. "Jadi bagaimana Kuroko? Mau tetap menunggunya? Tapi aku rasa yang lain juga pasti punya urusan lain setelah ini."

" _Iie_. Kalian pulang saja aku akan menunggunya." Menjawab dengan datar.

Hingga detik terakhir acara reuni si surai merah dengan bola mata _scarlet_ itu tidak memunculkan diri. Walau Kuroko sudah sengaja pulang paling terakhir. Sudah sepuluh tahun berlalu mungkin saja Murasakibara berkata benar. Orang itu sudah pasti melupakan hal yang ada disini karena dalam sepuluh tahun tanpa mereka akan banyak hal baru yang dialaminya dan itu banyak. Tapi kenapa dia kesal karena tidak ingin menjadi objek yang dilupakannya juga? Kuroko mengakuinya dia mencintainya, mencintai seorang Akashi Seijuro.

 _~Dalam kehidupan tentu saja akan ada yang datang dan ada yang pergi~_

Kuroko memasuki pintu rumahnya. Mengganti pakaiannya untuk bersiap-siap istirahat. Dia sudah bekerja dan menghadiri acara reuni tadi. Untuk ukuran tubuhnya itu memang cukup melelahkan sama seperti basket dulu,

Berbaring di atas _futon_ miliknya dan mulai mematikan lampu kamar. Menyisakan cahaya remang dari sebuah lampu tidur di sebelahnya. Namun baru saja dia akan memejamkan matanya suara dering dari _smartphone_ miliknya mengusik. Sebuah nama yang tertera di layar membuatnya cukup terkejut. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya dia menghubungi juga.

" _Lama sekali mengangkatnya Tetsuya."_ Suara baritone yang sudah lama dirindukannya akhirnya menyapa kembali gendang telinga Kuroko.

Mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Tumben menelepon, ada apa Akashi- _kun_?"

" _Jika kau sedang berada di kamar keluarlah dari sana dan menuju halaman depanmu."_ Akashi langsung memberikan perintah.

"Untuk apa? Lagipula Akashi- _kun_ sedang di London mana mungkin bisa tahu…" Ucapannya terhenti karena setelah membuka jendela kamarnya dia melihat seseorang berdiri. Tentu saja orang itu sangat dikenalinya.

Kuroko memakai mantelnya dan langsung beranjak dari kamar. Hatinya menghangat ketika sudah benar-benar bisa memastikan bahwa apa yang dilihatnya ini memang nyata.

"Apa kau terkejut?" Mematikan sambungan telepon yang masih terhubung pada si surai biru.

Matanya berair. Tapi Kuroko tetap kekeh mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya. "Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak kalian reuni bersama. _Gomen_ aku tidak ikut karena aku harus memastikan sesuatu. Namun sebagai permintaan maafku aku membawakan sesuatu untukmu." Sebuah bingkisan kotak kecil yang cantik.

Kuroko menerimanya dan membukanya perlahan. "Aku berharap ini cukup layak." Dibukanya oleh Kuroko. Ekspresinya tercengang sebuah cincin berlian yang begitu mewah ada di dalam sana. Lalu kini ekspresinya semakin tercengang lagi karena Akashi Seijuro kini tengah berlutut di depannya.

"Di depan semua orang yang cukup mengenal kita ini aku mengajukan sebuah permohonan yang tidak boleh kau tolak Kuroko Tetsuya, aku Akashi Seijuro menginginkanmu untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku." Terima kasih pada semua teman-temannya yang kini ikut muncul dengan membawa lilin cantik mengelilingi mereka berdua. Rupanya urusan lain itu adalah rencana melamar Akashi.

Tapi Kuroko tidak peduli, dia senang. Dia juga yakin Akashi sudah memastikan perasaannya. "Dasar. Kau yang menyuruhku untuk tidak menolak Akashi- _kun_."

Penantiannya indah. Dia hampir saja menyesal karena akan berniat melupakan perasaannya. Tapi sekarang sudah indah pada waktunya. Dia sekarang akan memperbaiki kalimat yang tadi terngiang dibenaknya. Di dunia ini memang ada yang ditakdirkan datang untuk pergi setelahnya namun Kuroko akan mengingat bahwa di dalam kehidupan juga akan ada orang yang datang bukan untuk pergi namun datang dan menemani selamanya.

 _~Omake~_

Semua mantan anggota _kiseki no sedai_ sudah bisa bernafas lega akhirnya ketika Kuroko mau menerima lamaran Akashi. Karena kalau tidak sudah dipastikan mereka akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang buruk dan itu bisa berakibat fatal.

" _Jika Tetsuya tidak mau menerima lamaranku, kalian tahu hukuman yang sudah kusiapkan untuk kalian bukan."_

Kalimat intimidasi yang tentu saja membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding.


End file.
